User blog:Markim99/PE Proposal: Nekron (DC)
Who is he and What he Done? Nekron (DC) from DC comic . Nekron is the embodiment of death and darkness. He has the power to take and restore life as he pleases, contributing to the reanimation of many heroes in the past. Nekron has also recently become the leader and creator of the Black Lantern Corps, making Nekron the harbinger of the Blackest Night. Nekron is the ruler of a dimension that borders Hell, Limbo and Purgatory. His realm serves as a place where the departed souls of all who have died await passage to their final destination, good or bad. Since Nekron receives power from the souls who inhabit his realm, he is constantly trying to obtain more. When the rogue Malusian scientist Krona is banished by his brethren and trapped in energy form, he somehow reaches Nekron's realm. This results in a paradox that Nekron uses to his benefit. The paradox is caused by an immortal being like Krona occupying a realm meant for the dead, which results in Krona’s immortal energies leaving a tear in the time and space between the mortal universe and Nekron's realm. The tear allows Nekron to see into the universe of the living, but is not big enough for a being as powerful as Nekron to pass through. Wanting this universe as his own, Nekron recreates Krona as a being of immense power and sends him along with an army of similarly empowered spirits to kill the Guardians of the Universe so their immortal energies will tear the rift between the two realms wider and allow Nekron to travel between the two. Krona and his new army are able to murder some of the Guardians, along with some of the Green Lantern Crops during their first attempts, and they are also able to destroy the Central poer battery of Oa, preventing any of the surviving Lanterns from recharging their rings. Hal Jordan, in his usual attitude of never giving up, rallies the remaining Green Lanterns together, and convinces them that they should at least use everything their rings have left to try and stop Krona from advancing any further. Krona is eventually defeated when Hal is able to cross over into Nekron's realm and convince the souls of the Green Lanterns that had died in the recent attack to rebel against Nekron. This distraction gives the remaining Guardians enough time to banish Krona back into Nekron's realm of death and close the rift between the two dimensions. Nekron is revealed to be the one behind the events of the Blackest Night and the trapping of the Anti-Monitor in the Black Lanters power battery and is the leader of the Black Lantern Corps. Nekron's goal in the Blackest Night is to restore the universe to a quiet, perfect order by eliminating the chaos wrought by the emotional spectrum. In doing so, he threatens to expose the Guardians' greatest secret. That secret being that the White Light Entity, which triggered existence itself, originated and is kept on Earth and the Guardians had long sought to keep its location a secret, even avoiding making anyone from Earth a Green Lantern until recently so as not to draw attention to the planet. Nekron ultimately makes contact with the Entity by slaying one of the Guardians of the Universe and attempting to smite it with his scythe. Sinestro eventually bonds with the Entity and battles Nekron for the fate of existence. Sinestro fights valiantly, but is ultimately forcibly separated from the Entity by Nekron only for Hal Jordan to take control of it in his stead and used its power to resurrect those who had been turned into Black Lanterns while still living. Hal then relinquishes its power to resurrect Black Hand as well, thus compromising Nekron’s connection to the living world. The Entity seemingly possesses a mind of its own as it restores life to the Anti-Monitor as well, further damaging Nekron’s power source before ultimately banishing Nekron back to his realm by tearing him apart with White Lantern Rings, white being the combined power of the entire light spectrum. Freudian Excuse Nekron is one of the foremost cosmic supervillains and dark gods originating in the DC universe Mitigating Factors Nekron is the universe's response to the light of the emotional spectrum having pierced the darkness of existence. The Black Lantern claims the Guardians of the Universe's mission is to protect the light, not the universe, for "the universe was never theirs to protect." Eons after the coming of sentient life, the darkness which is the universe created its own guardian. A being which took on the appearance that life had of death. That Guardian is Nekron. '''Final '''Verdict I should say yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals